The Forgotten past
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Airel was Lord N's 2nd in command ever since team plasma was formed. She grew up with N and the people in plasma. But one day when N and Airel are out on a job to free Pokemon something horrible happens and Airel losses her memory and is lost at the same time. What happens when Airel meets N again and he finds out the truth that she has forgotten him and everything they worked on?
1. Prolog

Prolog

note: anything in bold is a thought by Airel

* * *

"Airel! We need to head out now." A voice side from the entrance of my room. My partners turned and hissed at the person as I finished brushing my long light brown hair. Oh I forgot to say this my partners are pokemon, my pokemon. I smiled as I stood up as I brushed off my blue dress that had green trim. After slipping on my belt that held my pokeballs, items and a key for my room.

"Yes, yes I know I don't need you telling me, now get before I send Grace on your butt." I said with a glance at the female Flareon by my side. "Buffy, Jade, Rosa, Moonbeam, Quill come one time to meet our Lord." I say as the pokemon walk to my side. You see I am lucky enough to not need pokeballs for my pokemon they are so bonded to me that they follow orders with out them.

"My lady, this way please." The female grunt said casting wary looks at my Riolu, Eevee, Meloetta, Espeon, and Jolteon making me laugh. We walked down the hall to the throne room where our leader stayed when he needed to get work down. The grunt stopped outside the door and bowed. " the Lord is inside awaiting your presence." She said I then nodded dismissing her. I smiled and walked inside the room closing the door once all my partners where inside.

"Aw so you finally showed your self worthless runt." I heard a harsh voice say from my left side. I sighed and held up my middle finger at him making him grunt.

"Oh shut up and grow up Ghetsis, you're a grown up act like it." I say with a grin as my pokemon form a circle around me as I continued walking to the throne at the far end. Once I get there I get down on one knee my head dipped in respect. "My lord you called for me?" I said my voice level as my pokemon run up the steps to the man who now stood in front of the throne.

"Oh come now no need to bow like that, we have known each other long enough." I heard his cool voice say over the purring of pokemon. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder as I stood up my green eyes locking with his green ones.

"Lord N, what is it you needed to see me for?" I ask with a smile as I gently shake off his hand from my shoulder. **_Oh another thing I forgot to mention I don't like people touching me_.** I laughed seeing Jade on top of his head sitting on the brim of his hat, I gently retched up and got her off holding her like a baby in my arms.

"Drop the 'lord' you know I hate people calling me that Airel. Alas I must tell you the job you keep sidetracking my darn you!" N said in a frustrated voice making me grin. "Well our job is to go to Nacrene City and see to the rumor that someone is hurting their pokemon for no reason." N said as his eyes started to cry. I pulled out the silk scarf from my bag and handed it to him.

"Your crying again N, you cant let your subjects see you like that." I said my voice low aware that Ghetsis had entered the room and was walking towards us. I turned and glared at the man as he got closer. "Moonbeam! Buffy! To your spots now!" I order and with in seconds the Espeon and Riolu where in front of me ready for my next order.

"Crying again N? How childish can you get! I swear this worthless trash is making you softer then you ever have been. You need to get rid of her soon or else!" Ghetsis says in a cold voice. I looked over my shoulder at N to see him standing strong the scarf I handing him clenched in his fist.

"You have no right to be in here father and watch what you say about Airel she has done nothing of which you accuse her!" N said placing a hand on my shoulder he looked down at Quill then looked me in the eyes again. I smiled and gave a slight nod as N held out his open hand out in front of him. "Quill my good Jolteon to your friend as well as my defense!" He said as Quill jumped in front of his static flowing over his body his ears back.

Ghetsis held his hands up and backed away to the door. "I don't know why you are so protective over that girl but fine I will leave her be nothing more will be said." He said his voice like ice as he exited the room. I fell to my knees hugging Quill and my other partners then stood hugging N with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you for that, but I could of handled it." I said my voice joyful as I let him go and looked at the door. "Shall we go now we will need time to get there." I added raising my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I know you could of but he his my father and with you as my second in command he needs to respect you." N laughed putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the hideout. **_We where best friends for like ever so this was very normal for us as well as my fights with his 'father' they happened a lot._ **N then pulled a pokeball out of his paints pocket and tossed It into the air. "Braviary let's go!" he said as the pokemon was released in a red ray of light. N climbed on to his pokemon's back and looked at me, making me itch the back of my head.

"I umm don't have a flying type pokemon yet." I said kicking a small rock. I heard N sigh then felt him grab my wrist pulling me onto his Braviary's back. "Sorry about this N, I really need to get this settled." I said with a sigh as I called my pokemon into their pokeballs for the tip.

"It's fine Airel, but if you get a chance do catch one." N joked as he took hold of both my wrists and pulled them around his waist. I looked down my face heating up as I locked my hands together in front of him. "hold on tight." N said. I nodded my checks red from embarrassment as he ordered his pokemon to take off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Our Day**

_Note: Please let me know what you think this is my first time writing a pokemon fanfic and i need feed back._

* * *

Once we got to Nacrene City N and I got off of Braviary and after praising it he recalled it into it is pokeball. I released my partners letting then stretch their legs from the flight. "So what's the job again?" I asked as we walked though the city's entrance gate into the city. "I have heard that a trainer is hurting a pokemon and I figured we could look into it." N said with a grin.

"If the trainer is we will take it from it's trainer and let it free." I said as we approached a house that sat right on the city's edge. As we got closer the cries of a Pidove filled our ears. I walked faster and hid behind a tree looking at the pokemon as I hopped around chirping happily. A little kid ran out of the house and to the pokemon a stick in her hand as she started chasing it around. I was about to jump out and grab the girl when a hand on my shoulder made me whirl around.

"Let's go this pokemon is fine they are only playing." N said coolly before taking my hand and leading me away from our viewing spot. "N.." I said with a sighed and pulled his hand back making him turn to face me as I spoke. He looked at me his right eyebrow raised.

"What's up Airel?" N asked noticing my frown. "I know you can understand pokemon and in fact I am jealous of that, but do you truly think that HE is not using your gift?" I asked looking at the ground and squeezing his hand slightly harder. "Airel, I understand your worry I do but for once I can't agree with you he would never do that to me." N said his voice saddened.

I could feel my anger building as he spoke that sentence. We had walked over halfway across Skyarrow Bridge by this point it was going well but then I saw something happened that made me snap. N smiled and laughed like a child as he led me though Castelia city and to the entrance of route 4. N let go of my hand and ran ahead running backwards watching me.

"Calm down, what has got you so worked up?" I sigh in frustration as I walked after him my hands behind my head. "Come on Airel hurry we have to get to Nimbasa City as soon as we can!" he said as he ran to my side and pulled me along again. Sighing I went with it until we stood in front of the entrance gate to the Nimbasa city amusement park. I tapped my foot and placed my hands in my hips after brushing my hair over my shoulders.

"This is what your so worked up about?" I asked in a bored tone. N nodded and I felt my face flush with anger he has pushed the wrong button. "WHAT! We where on a job to save a pokemon that was never in any real danger! You knew that was true and still we came but now after playing me you want me to go to a amusement park with you?!" I ask throwing my arms up as my voice began to rise.

"Yes, I do want you to go here with me. I thought we could have a day off of work together and hang out, I…..never meant to play you. I guess you don't remember what day this is!" N said his voice low as he backed off into the park then turn and ran. I slapped my forehead in frustration as I remembered what day it was. Many years ago today was when Ghetsis introduced me to N when we where just young kids. I felt so dumb I started walking into the park but soon stopped looking around. "Oh great this place is huge!" I sigh as I start asking people if they had seen N.

"Excuse me Miss?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned on my heels with Buffy by my side holding my hand in her paw. "Are you looking for a long green haired boy?" The voice being that of a elderly women who held a pokemon plush in her hand.

"Yes I am, have you seen him?" I asked as Rosa floated over my head humming a soothing song as my other pokemon circled my legs. "Yes I have seen him he went to the Farris wheel he had an eevee with him as well." the women said as she smiled then walked away. I looked confused then noticed Jade was not with me. I frowned and turned pushing my way though the crowd to the Farris wheel to see N standing there arguing with the operator of the ride.

"What do you mean I cant go on by myself?" N said with a frown Jade sitting on his shoulder looking at me as I walked to them her tail swaying. "We will go together so let us on already!" I said as I walked past the operator and took a seat on the ride. With a heavy sigh N walked into the area and sat next to me since my pokemon had took the other seat. I crossed my arms and scooted against the wall of our car as the ride started and looked out the window.

"Thank you for that Airel, and about before-" N started but I snorted and cut him off. "Just drop it you know I cant stay mad at you." I sighed as I uncrossed my arms and looked at him only to see his stupid grin. "I know that, and I am sorry about what I said before." N said looking out the window on his side of the car as the ride pulsed at the top. I looked out my window not saying anything until something below caught my eye making me groan.

"The Shadow Triad." I groaned making N look over and look out my window. "Let them be you know they follow me." N said moving back to his end but sliding closer to me. "I know but still they get under my skin." I said as a shiver went down my spin making me look at N our eyes meeting as he leaned close and kissed me. I froze my cheeks flushed and eyes huge just like that N kissed me on top of a Farris wheel on the anniversary of our meeting. Slowly though I relaxed and leaned into his kiss as it grew more tender soon I felt his hands on my back pulling me closer to him until our legs where by each other.

It was not until the ride stopped and the operator coughed that we parted and stood. N took my hand and led me towards out the park and then out of the city to a river. I smiled and walked to the rivers edge squeezing his hand as we stood looking at the water watching the water pokemon play but then a laugh shook me out of this dream land and into the real world. "Well, well what have we here the garbage who messes everything up!" a voice said from a crowd then the Shadow Triad walked out of the crowd towards us.

I slowly moved so I was in front of N my pokemon around us ready to attack on command. Before I could do anything the Shadow Triad vanished and then appeared behind N and pulled him away and back into the city. I started to run after them but then a Bouffalant ran out in front of me and stumps hit's foot ready to charge.


End file.
